Brown Eyes
by GreenRock
Summary: Two girls, one boy. A story of how love became lost, two hearts became broken and how much brown eyes meant to them. Inspired by the song Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga.


_Hey guys. _

_As All in a Day goes from strength to strength, I thought that I'd give a go at writing a one-shot. I've been wanting to do this for a little while now and the idea that I had had been floating around my mind for a while so I decided to put pen to paper and create it . . . and since today is my birthday, I'd thought that today would be the best day for it._

_Hope you like._

_P.S. I own neither the Teen Titans or the song Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga . . . rest assured, if I did, I wouldn't have written this piece of prose on a combination of cold, dreary, miserable, rainy days in glorious old England . . . accompanied by torrential snowy days as well_

_How's the Caribbean this time of the year?_

_Enjoy!_

**Brown Eyes**

_So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life. – William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616)._

Slender fingers that were polished off with strokes of strawberry-red nail paint slowly caressed the tall, slim stem of the wine glass.

Cocking her head in the direction of the glass, she saw that the tiniest puddle of wine remained nestled at the bottom. Reaching over for the Chardonnay, she firmly grasped the neck of the bottle and tipped it upside down. She sighed vehemently at the sight of two or three droplets falling, splashing with the barely visible puddle in the glass.

Rising to her feet, she flew over to the kitchen, opened up the cupboard and carelessly tossed the empty bottle in the recycling box; the clashing of the Chardonnay bottle against all the other empty wine bottles – six in total; if she bothered counting – rung in her ears, causing her to slightly cringe at the high-pitched tone.

By her own admittance, she had been drinking a lot lately. Aqualad, Speedy, Más y Menos had once brought up this 'little matter', to which she went on a torrential tirade about . . . _What is your business about whether I want a drink? Are you my fucking parents . . . No. You're not. Do I tell you whether you can or can't have some alcohol? I'm not breaking the law . . . so why should you give a shit one way or the other?_

There was obviously a lot more to her rant; there were a lot of 'expletive-heavies' in her tirade and it involved some blasts from her stingers. After her outburst, none of the four boys dared to pursue this topic again.

Instead of choosing to fly back to the sofa, Bumblebee decided to take a slow walk over to the window which overlooked Steele City's harbor. Her eyes twinkled and gleamed at the sight of the infinite amount of stars that lit up the nighttime sky; the brilliance of the white moon took centre stage and enveloped her in its magnificence.

Wrapping herself tightly in her lilac silk robe, she shut her milk chocolate eyes and sighed.

She was unhappy. No, 'unhappy' was too gentle of a word to describe how she felt right now; 'depressed' would be more suitable.

However, she felt guilty that she was depressed. Why did she feel guilty? Because today is the day after the marriage of Cyborg and Sarah Simms.

Yesterday's showcase of joy, merriment and high-spirits was all a front.

She should be happy that two of her closet friends had been wedded after an incredible strong bond went from strength to strength with every passing second. But she was the opposite.

She could lie to everyone around her, but she could not lie to herself, no matter how hard she tried to escape from it . . . Bumblebee still bore feelings for Cyborg.

It crushed her so badly about how hard she fell for the half man half machine. After the conclusion of the battle with Brother Blood, Bumblebee had grown to accept Cyborg, not only as a colleague or a fellow superhero, but as a good friend. She knew that it took a lot to tolerate her arse but Cyborg had done so successfully and she admired him for it.

As the months passed – and as the two of them got more time to interact with one another whenever the Titans East went to visit or vice versa – Bumblebee found herself beginning to like Cyborg more and more and more . . . until she came to a startling revelation that she had a crush on the guy.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she was being ridiculous in her thoughts, all the signs were there: the shaking of her hands, the perspiration, the incessant thundering of her heart, the stammering and stuttering of her speech, the daydreams of what it would feel like to be wrapped up in her metallic arms . . . all the signs were there.

Until she hit a brick wall . . . and that brick wall had a name. It's name . . . _Sarah Simms_.

When Bumblebee had discovered that Cyborg and Sarah were seeing each other, she was initially devastated. To try and subdue the devastation, she convinced herself that their relationship would be doomed within a couple of weeks. Then, once the devastation had subsided, Bumblebee would bide her time and have Cyborg all to herself.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was never smiling on Bumblebee.

After BeastBoy had been involved in a horrific accident caused by Cinderblock which nearly cost him his life – not only did this eventually bring about the birth of BeastBoy and Raven's . . . 'very good friendship' as Bumblebee liked to put it – it caused Cyborg to take drastic measures.

Cyborg realized that life was way to short and that he did not want to risk Sarah not realizing just how much she meant to him; how much he loved her. Bumblebee remembered Cyborg proposing to Sarah on his twentieth birthday, which was held at Jump City. The mortification she felt was beyond words.

As the months went by, the pain of realizing that Bumblebee could never have Cyborg gradually deteriorated; she was moving on with her life; 'onwards and upwards' as they all say . . . until two days ago. Opening her eyes, she gazed back into the moons illumination . . .

**_* __TWO DAYS AGO – Cyborg and Sarah's Wedding *_ **

Just as she finished draining the champagne from her glass (her sixth glass of the sparkling beverage to be exact), Bumblebee felt a tap on her shoulder. Placing the glass back on the table, she turned her head to see Cyborg's smiling expression beaming down on her.

Offering a hand, Cyborg said "Ya wanna dance Karen?"

Elation surged through Bumblebee. A little over an hour had passed since Cyborg and Sarah had concluded their first dance. Since then, every single Titan had had a turn on the dance floor . . . well, almost every single Titan. Cyborg was the first person to offer to dance with Bumblebee. Not even any of her teammates from the Titans East branch offered her a pity dance. All this time, she had been situated in an uncomfortable metal chair, guzzling glass after glass of Dom Pérignon, glum, just waiting on the off chance that someone would approach her for at least one spin on the dance floor.

Tipsily, Bumblebee asked, "Ya sure you're bride wont mind? And since when did you start calling me Karen . . . Victor?"

Smirking at her witty response, Cyborg replied "Since _you_ started calling me Victor . . . and no, I'm certain that Sarah wont mind"

Rising to her feet, Bumblebee allowed the half robot half man to lead her out onto the dance floor. Around her, she could see numerous Titans dancing to a Barry Manilow song . . . Copacabana.

_Eurgh! God knows how much I hate this song. Well, it is a wedding after all, _Bumblebee amused to herself; even a Titan wedding had to have its fair share of cheesy songs.

Eventually, she and Cyborg had stopped and began to boogie . . . that was until the song approached its climax and swiftly changed.

The steady tapping of a Hi-hat, followed by a Bass drum then a Snare drum, instantly changed the rhythm of the bodies on the dance floor. Out of nowhere, Bumblebee felt Cyborg's metallic hands placed firmly on her hips and like magnets, she found her hands linked around the cybernetic beings neck.

The plinking of piano keys accompanied the drum beats and soon enough, the woman on the soundtrack began singing . . .

**_In your brown eyes, I walked away_ **

Staring into Cyborg's brown orbs, Bumblebee felt something surge in her. Yes, she had feelings for her fellow Titans, but she had buried them ever since he and Sarah had got engaged. She accepted that Sarah was the person that Cyborg had chosen . . . and that she would have to accept this and move on.

And she did . . . _so why do I suddenly feel like this_?

Then it hit her. She was not over Cyborg at all. The signs were there. The intense slamming of her heart against her chest, the labored breathing patterns, the quaking of her feet . . . she still loved him.

So it shocked her as much as it did him as she leaned in to lay her lips against his. Instantly picking up on this, Cyborg quickly leaned back so the Bumblebee ended up kissing nothing but air and ended up pushing her away.

**_In your brown eyes, I couldn't stay_ **

"Karen? What the . . ."

Bumblebee stared back at Cyborg. Mouth agape, aghast at what she had nearly done, astonished by how stupid her action was. Shame had her in its confines. Holding up the hem of her black silk dress, she left the dance floor, out of the room, out of the building. _  
_**_In your brown eyes, you watch her go_ **

Left alone on the dance floor, Cyborg watched Bumblebee flee from the dance floor and leave the building. Needless to say, he was shocked to his mainframe.

_Karen tried to kiss me. What the hell was . . .? _

He was snapped out of his daze by the tugging on his suit jacket. His eyes turned to stare at his beautiful bride. Her strawberry-blonde hair was straightened magnificently; trailing down halfway down her back, her face sprinkled with make-up; just enough to portray and incredibly stunning young woman; fit for any wedding and wearing an immaculate pearl white wedding dress, Cyborg's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Vic, you alright? You seemed zoned out there for a moment" Sarah's voice chirped over the music.

Straightening himself up – and pretending like Bumblebee had not tried to kiss him not twenty seconds ago – Cyborg replied "I'm fine baby, I'm just fine".

**_And turn the record on__  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong  
_**  
Gazing across the Pacific Ocean; tears overflowing from her eyes, Bumblebee stood alone on the grassy shore of the island that the Titans West tower stood proudly.

_What the fuck is up with me? How the fuck could I have been so stupid? _Wiping away the tears – smearing her make-up and eye liner all over her face – she shook her head in defeat, _I'm nowhere near over Cyborg. I . . . I still love him._ _  
__  
**If everything, was everything**  
**But everything is over**_

She felt sick. Minute after minute of crying was hurting Bumblebee's stomach. She eventually curled over and sat on the grass. The sun's slow descent into the water glistened beautifully, casting an orange mix into the sea; warming her slightly. But no amount of warmth could drag her out of this cold, clinical, callous depression that she had slumped into.

She loved Cyborg, loved him with every bone, every pore, every morsel of her body . . . but it was too late . . .  
_  
__**Everything could be everything**  
**If only we were older**  
_  
**_* PRESENT TIME *_ **

The hissing of the doors snapped Bumblebee out of her daze. Turning around, her eyes were drawn towards her ginger haired teammate who was making his way towards the kitchen sink.

"Hey Bumbles" Speedy called; his voice was tinted with the mixture of playfulness as well as weariness.

Aggravated, Bumblebee replied "Don't call me that"

Feigning surprise, Speedy threw both his hands in the air "Woooo . . . sorry there boss". He continued to the kitchen, picked out a glass cup from one of the many cupboards and began to fill it to the brim with water. "What are you still doing up this late?"

Folding her arms, the leader of Titans East retorted "It's not that late"

"It's just coming up to one-thirty a.m."

"Oh . . . well . . . couldn't sleep . . . what 'bout you? What'choo doing up at a time like this?"

Gulping down half of his drink, Speedy raised his glass and tilted it, indicating his answer to his leader's question. Behind his mask, he saw Bumblebee tilt her head in acknowledgement to his gesture, as well as . . . a small trace of a tear that had fallen down her cheek?

"Hey boss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Have you been crying?"

Cursing to herself, Bumblebee quickly lied to the archer "Uh . . . no. I just had an eyelash stuck in my eye". Biting her lip slightly, she hoped that he would buy her lie. Thankfully, he did.

"Oh . . . ok." Draining the rest of his drink, Speedy placed the glass in the sink and began to make his way back to his bedroom. "Well . . . see you in morning boss . . . well, technically it is the morning but . . ."

"Speedy I know what you meant" the yellow and black clad heroine sliced through the masked boy's rhetoric.

Laughing idiotically, Speedy turned and left Bumblebee in the seclusion of the living room.

Turning herself, Bumblebee stared back into the celestial magnificence; the millions of speckles of light sparkled in her eyes . . . and on her tears.

**_I guess its just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes  
_**  
**_* Elsewhere *_ **

Brushing her thumb against her tongue, Jinx turned the page on the book she was reading . . . _Marley & Me_ by John Grogan. At first, she would not believe that a story about a dog who continually misbehaves, is a total and utter pain in the arse and is the most glutinous animal to have existed could been a New York Times bestseller . . . but the further she got into it, the more that she was starting to love it.

Drawing her attention away from the novel, she wrapped her hand around the black tea mug and filled her mouth full of steaming hot peppermint tea. She savored the luscious taste before eventually swallowing the hot liquid. As the liquid hit her stomach, as smile of pure satisfaction spread across her face.

_Ahhhh. A beautiful starry night, a fantastic book, and sweet cup of peppermint tea . . . could anything be better?_ This thought was abruptly interrupted with the bellowing snores from the red-haired speedster who was conked on the sofa. As soon as these noises hit her ears, her pleasant grin had automatically flipped the other way around.

Jinx just stared at Kid Flash; the sight of him splayed out on the sofa, drool spewing out of his mouth, snoring so loud that it could wake the dead . . . she exhaled heavily.

Remembering how he acted when she first met him, she recalled a sweet, funny, charismatic young man, who she practically fell head over heels for; even leaving the Hive Five – the only real family that she ever had – and joining forces with the Titans, eventually becoming an honorary Titan. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Kid Flash had proposed the offer of allowing Jinx to stay at his apartment. They pretty much became an item within a matter of days; the first two Titans to forge an intimate relationship, which was surprising to all the other Titans; nearly every single Titan had their bank accounts on Robin and Starfire being the first two Titans to become an item.

However, after a month into their relationship, everything just seemed to crashing down, real hard, real fast. The sweet, funny, charismatic young man Jinx recollected the first time she met Kid Flash had completely vanished. Now, he revealed himself as a sloppy, glutinous, unkempt little child. He had ceased to be romantic for her, ceased his charm, ceased his loveable nature, ceased . . . well, everything that she fell for in the first place.

She ended her vacant stare at the speedster, folded the page of her book and placed it on the coffee table. Rising to her feet, she picked up her half full cup and made her way into the kitchen. She drained the remainder of her peppermint tea, tossed the empty mug into the washing-up bowl – not really caring about whether the sound of the ceramic mug hitting the plastic bowl woke Kid Flash up or not – and surveyed the living room.

Melancholy, fuelled with anger and annoyance filled her at the sight of the messiness of the room. She had lost count of the amount of hours she had spent in making sure that every room in the apartment was to an immaculate standard, every speck of dust had been eradicated, every surface was left gleaming in the sun light . . . to which Kid Flash would end up ruining her hard work.

And what did he do whenever she would berate him for making a mess? He would end up running away, laughing behind him whilst she was left there fuming.

_Everything's just a joke to him. _Jinx sighed as her bright pink eyes went from the disgraceful mess to the mess sprawled out on the sofa; _He has no consideration for my feelings._

Slipping out of the kitchen, she decided that she would leave Kid Flash snoozing and go to bed herself. She was not tired, but she hoped that she would just drift into slumber.

As she passed the oak sideboard, her eyes landed on a photo that rested as the centerpiece of the furniture. She picked it up. The photo was contained in a silver photo frame and showed a shot of Titans West, Titans East, the honorary Titans, Titans Europe . . . in a nutshell, every superhero in the world that had the privilege of being a member of the Titans faction. It had been taken a few months after Titans West returned from Tokyo; it was an agreed annual meet-up.

She stared at the myriad of faces that were gazing directly back at her; wide eyed, toothy grinned, beaming faces . . . and all that jazz.

In the photo she picked out the 'couples': Robin and Starfire in a sweet embrace in the center of the picture, BeastBoy with an arm wrapped around Raven's waist were at the far right (Raven was un-hooded, blushing a bright beet red), Jericho and Kole – who held each others hand – beamed brightly near to the back, herself and Kid Flash with grins from ear to ear were situated next to Herald, Cyborg was at the very back of the picture and was tenderly embracing . . . Sarah Simms; the only person in the picture who was not a Titan.

She remembered when this picture was taken. It was on Cyborg's twentieth birthday, which coincidentally coincided with the Titans meet up.

As Jinx gazed into the picture – well, gazed at Cyborg to be precise – Jinx replayed 'the scene' again in her mind . . .

**_* THREE MONTHS __AGO – Cyborg's Twentieth Birthday Party *_ **

Leaning all of her weight against the metal railings that ran along the north side of the tower, Jinx gazed over the Pacific Ocean; the gleaming, glistening stars danced across the water; accompanied by the full, white moon, the scenery was simply magical. She picked at the assortment of party foods that were lathered on the paper plate: salted potato chips, peanuts, mini sausages and sandwiches that were filled with either: tuna mayonnaise, Cajun chicken, BLT or peanut butter and jelly. Truth be told, she was not the slightest bit hungry; she just pilled her plate up with food just to stop people continuously pushing her into eating something.

As she picked off a piece of crust from the wholegrain bread and tossed it into her mouth, the sound of booming – way too loud for her liking – music changed from a soppy James Blunt song about some beautiful girl and how he was never going to be with her, to an Avril Lavigne single about something being too complicated . . . whatever it was, Jinx hated both those songs.

She had told a group of people that she wanted to go to the roof to get some fresh air and to get away from the rowdiness of drunk, male teenagers all exhorting each other to either: challenge one another to chug a ridiculous amount of beer in the quickest time possible, to get in front of all forty plus heroes and dance to whatever camp song came up next or goading certain male heroes into asking a certain female colleague into dancing with them – to which every boy in the room was stunned to the core when they spurred BeastBoy into asking Raven to dance with him, to which he did . . . and she said 'yes'.

Jinx had seen and heard the lads goad and jeer the poor kid for a total of five minutes whilst he (BeastBoy) downed shot after shot of whisky; the insane usage of Dutch courage came one after the other.

On the opposite end, just over half a dozen of the girls were all noticing this too; all pointing this out to Raven to who rebuked all their notifications.

Jinx could easily tell that, secretly, Raven wanted to BeastBoy to ask her for a dance, but was adamant that the green teen would be the one who would have to make the first move. Needless to say, when BeastBoy finally had the balls to ask Raven, she was elated; he was even more elated when she accepted.

Whilst – even Jinx admitted – it was hilarious seeing all those boys end up eating their own words about Raven ending BeastBoy's existence right there and then; and rather sweet to see the empath and the changeling swaying softly and sweetly to a Sarah McLachlan track – the track was called Angel, Jinx knew that since it was one of her favorite songs that existed – the real reason she was on the roof was because she was feeling sad.

True, she was not much of a party person, but she willed herself to make an effort. What ruined it was that Wally had chosen to get drunk out of his thick skulled head, practically slobbered over her, babbled incoherent shit to her . . . embarrassed the ever living fuck out of her; to put it as bluntly as possible.

All that happened roughly ninety minutes ago and she was in no way inclined into going back down there.

_Thanks Wally, thank a lot. Wally by name, Wally by nature._

The hissing of the door that leads to the roof rang in Jinx's ears. She turned her head and saw . . . Cyborg. Who, in brutal honesty, looked a little worse for wear.

Jinx thought it looked quite funny seeing the cybernetic being stagger about, losing his balance, swaying to and fro like he was on an unstable cruise ship.

Her burst of giggles caught Cyborg's attention, "Oh, hey Jinx. Didn't see you there. What's up?"

Snuffing the rest of her laughter, she placed the plate of uneaten, unwanted food on the floor and made her way over to Cyborg; figuring that he could use some help in staying on his feet. "You seriously don't remember?" was her only response.

A look of bafflement spread across Cyborg's face to begin with before being replaced by a look of recognition, "Oh . . . yeah . . . right . . . sorry, I kinda forgot about . . ."

"Don't be Cyborg" Jinx cut the half man half machine off "best if I just forget about it. I know that Wally will have completely and utterly forgotten about what happened by tomorrow morning" she turned away from Cyborg; to make sure that he did not see the tears that threatened to fall down her face "It's best if everyone just forgets about it"

Cyborg knew that Jinx was trying to hide her tears, however, she failed to succeed in doing so; he just caught slight glimmers of the watery substance forming.

Jinx caught a sudden gasp of breath as a cold, metal hand rested delicately on her shoulder.

Cyborg's soothing voice whispered in her ear, "I know of a secret stash of laxative that BeastBoy has kept away especially for Robin" he turned her so that they were facing each other "If you want, I can concoct one of 'Cyborg's Special Cocktails' for Wally"

Jinx went from crying in sorrow to crying in laughter. Through he fits of giggles, she replied, "Thanks Cyborg. Not tonight though, maybe some other time thought"

"I'll hold you to it little lady"

Jinx felt a lot better now; Cyborg really knew how to cheer her up. "Oh, I forgot to congratulate you"

"Congratulate me?" the confusion expression retuned on Cyborg's face. "Yes . . . on getting engaged" The light bulbs went off his Cyborg's head,

"Oh yeah . . . Christ, I think I've a little too much booze. Thanks."

Jinx was left slightly startled as the cybernetic being lent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek as his sign of thanks. As Cyborg moved away, something caught Jinx's pink, cats-eyes . . . it was Cyborg's chocolate orbs.

Neither Jinx, nor Cyborg noticed that downstairs, the music had changed once again and was already half way through a song. The female's vocals ran through the air . . .

**_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low_ **

Something was stirring through Jinx. It was something that Jinx had long forgotten, something that had awoken from its hibernation, something that had not felt for at least two years. Staring into Cyborg's eyes ignited a fluttering in her stomach, sent her heartbeat soaring . . . sent her hands from her side to the young man's face. _  
__  
**'Cause they're brown eyes, and you never know**_

Like a magnet, her face was gravitating closer and closer to Cyborg's; all the time her eyes stayed focused on his. She could feel his breath – his booze smelling breath, but she did not care – brushing gently against her skin, sending warm waves of exhilaration coursing through her body. _  
__  
**Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face**_

She stopped. She pulled away from Cyborg's, unglued her hands from his face and took several steps back.

"Jinx? What were you doing?" Cyborg's question did little to betray the look of perplexity on his face.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I . . . I was about kiss Cyborg._

_**I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song**_

And she would have done, but, for some reason, she could not bring herself to do it. It felt . . . wrong.

_I mean, here's a man who has just got engaged no more than three hours ago . . . AND I TRIED TO KISS HIM . . . WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?_

Feeling breathless, dizzy, disorientated from this craziness, Jinx bolted straight past Cyborg – who was rooted to the spot – through the hissing doors, through a myriad of hallways, into the towers bathroom (not giving a second thought as to if any was currently occupying the room), locked the door and sat on the toilet seat.

A quick observation confirmed that she was alone in the bathroom . . . and the tears just came flooding from her eyes.

_How stupid could I have been?_

_**Where everything, was everything  
But everything is over**_

She was not sure about how long she had been holstered up in the bathroom, but a knocking on the door brought her out of her dazed stupor. The voice that came from behind the door caused her heart to miss a beat . . . it was the vocal chords that belonged to Sarah Simms; Cyborg's fiancée.

"Hello? Jinx, are you okay?" Sarah's sweet as sugar voice called.

_Shit, how did she know I'm . . .? _

Jinx's question was instantly answered, "I saw you running into the bathroom. I came to see if you were okay. What's wrong? What's Wally done now?"

Jinx could not respond. The guilt had officially swamped her; the betrayal coursed through her veins, the shame was weighing her down.

Through her tears, with tremendous struggle, Jinx managed a reply, "No . . . Sarah, it's nothing . . . seriously I'm fine"

This seemed to satisfy Sarah, as her next question was, "Okay. Hey, have you seen Victor?"

Jinx's heart skipped another beat.

"I haven't seen him for the last fifteen minutes"

"No . . . sorry Sarah" as Jinx lied to Sarah, she felt disgusting, almost as though the drug of betrayal had been fully injected and she could not stop lying.

"Okay, well I'll keep looking . . . Thanks"

As Sarah went skipping off, Jinx swore she heard her proclaim merrily 'I can't believe I'm getting married. Me, Sarah Simms; soon to be Sarah Stone, married . . . who'd have ever thought it?"

Jinx collapsed her face back into her hands and continued to cry throughout the night into the early hours of the morning; not being disturbed once . . .

_**Everything could be everything  
If only we were older  
**_

**_* PRESENT TIME *_**

"JJ" the calling of the nickname that Kid Flash had given Jinx snapped her out of her flashback.

Jinx hurriedly placed the photograph back on the sideboard before turning to her boyfriend.

Kid Flash took the palm of his gloved hand and rubbed his tired eyes. His stared at this girlfriend with a look of exhaustion on his face before rising groggily to his feet, striding over to the pink haired beauty and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey baby. You okay?" Kid Flash gently stroked his beau's cheek as he spoke to her.

Grinning – though halfheartedly – Jinx replied "I'm fine Wally".

Jinx's noticed the speedster was not unmitigatedly convinced with her response. Trying to convince him, she reiterated her lie

"Seriously Wally, I'm great" Kid Flash brushed Jinx's cheek once again before drawing his thumb away and staring at the salty droplet that embraced her pink eye.

"Have you been crying sweetie?" Kid Flash looked at her with complete concern; he moved the hand on her shoulder to her waist and cupped her face with the other.

Keeping up the pretense, Jinx responded "Oh . . . no. I accidently caught myself in the eye a little earlier."

The speedster remained eye contact with his girlfriend for a few more seconds – almost expecting her to admit that something . . . or someone had upset her – before planting a kiss on her forehead and gently embracing her.

Squeezing her boyfriend, absorbing all the warmth his body generated, Jinx laid her head on his shoulder . . . another tear fell from her eye.

**_I guess its just a silly song about you  
And how I lost you  
And your brown eyes_**

Lifting the tear off her cheek with her index finger and destroying it with her thumb, Bumblebee sighed. She could not help by berate herself; over, and over, and over . . . She knew damn well that she had more than her fair share of opportunities to break her silence, pluck up every single drop of courage she had inside her and confess her felling to the cybernetic being . . . now, it was all gone, all too late . . . all over.

**_Everything was everything__  
But baby it's the last show_ **

Staring at her boyfriends sleeping form, Jinx should have been feeling elation that there was one person in this world who held such unconditional love for her, was laying next to her . . . but she was not. The person that she really wanted to be with was thousands of miles away, on some Caribbean island, on his honeymoon. She had the chance to be with Cyborg years ago, the chance to be loved by him, the chance to have everything . . . but she to stay with the H.I.V.E . . . she chose incorrectly. _  
__  
**Everything could be everything**  
**But it's time to say goodbye so**_

Who was there in Bumblebee's life now? Yes, there were her teammates, there were her dozens upon dozens of friends scattered over all corners of the globe . . . but was there anyone in her life who could love her the way she loved Cyborg? Could she ever love anyone that was not Cyborg? _  
_**_  
Get your last fix, and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks_**

Turning her back on Kid Flash, Jinx tightened her clutch on the blanket, hoping that it would absorb the whimpers that were escaping from her mouth. She hated herself so much right now. One small moment of losing control of herself, ultimately, has caused her heart to break like glass.

_**Honey yeah, it's no surprise  
That I got lost in your brown eyes**_

Every time Bumblebee shut her eyes, one solitary image kept flashing in her mind like a beacon. The one image that was the single cause of all the heartache she was feeling right now . . .

_**In your brown eyes**_

Not matter how many times Jinx tried to fall asleep, every time that she tried, her mind would replay the events of three months ago; the scene that was the root cause of her state of melancholy . . .

_**In your brown eyes**_

As she lay beneath her bed sheets, Bumblebee tossed and turned, trying her damndest to get some shut-eye. But no matter how hard the heroine tried, Cyborg's face kept intruding her mind; preventing her from falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

_**Brown-ow-own, brown-ow-own eyes  
Your brown eyes**_

With her back facing her boyfriend, Jinx refused to stop the tears from resting on her pillow. Even with her eyes wide open, Cyborg's face was burned on her memory; also taunting her to snap, to smack herself for letting him go, for making so many bad decision that cost her the opportunity to be with him._**  
**_

_**Brown-ow-own, brown-ow-own eyes  
**__**Got some brown eyes**_

Bumblebee and Jinx held on to some faint belief that, in time, their pain, their anguish, their heartache would inevitably subside, they would get on with their lives, move on, forget about Cyborg and cease to beat themselves up for making such a stupid mistake in letting Cyborg go from their grasps.

But until that day came, it was fair to say, that the super heroines got lost . . . lost in Cyborg's brown eyes.

_**Brown-ow-own, brown-ow-own eyes  
**__**Your Brown eyes**_

_To all the ones we've lost; __And all the tears we've cried; Here's to all our future loves; And all the brown, brown eyes. - Lady Gaga._

**THE END**

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was my first one-shot. Hope you all liked it._

_The next chapter for All in a Day will probably be up next week, depending on how easy it'll be in completing._

_Plus, in case you've been in a hole for the last few months, Christmas is fast approaching – all my shopping has been done – and I'm thinking of treating you guys to a short multi-chapter story with a Christmas theme. _

_How about it?_

_Until next time: read, review, comment, flame . . . whatever you want to do._


End file.
